Poker Night at the Inventory 3
Poker Night at the Inventory 3 is a poker video game developed by Telltale Games. It is the sequel to Poker Night 2 and, like its predecessor, features crossover characters from different franchises. Gameplay Like the original game and its sequel, Poker Night at the Inventory 3 is a computer-based poker simulation between an unseen participant (the player) and four characters. Each player starts with the same amount of virtual money ($30,000), and competes in standard poker rules to try to eliminate all the other players by exhausting their money. In addition to Texas hold 'em style of play, Poker Night at the Inventory 3 includes Omaha hold 'em as well. the four additional characters in addition to the player are Shantae from the Shantae franchise (voiced by Cristina Vee), Bender from the Futurama series (voiced by John DiMaggio), Monika from the Doki Doki Literature Club! video game (voiced by Jillian Ashcraft), and Raiden from the Mortal Kombat franchise (voiced by Richard Epcar). Reginald Van Winslow (voiced by Roger L. Jackson) reprises his role as host and GLaDOS (Voiced by Ellen McLain) returns as the dealer. Like its previous installments, the game features unlockable in-game card, chip and table designs, as well as "Bounty Unlocks" for completing certain goals, which unlock Mortal Kombat 11 content and, depending on the platform played, Borderlands 3 items on Steam, Xbox Avataritems, or PlayStation 4 themes. Simultaneously using chips, cards, and tables sharing the same theme alters the design of the Inventory, opening up new conversation possibilities. Players can also buy the other characters drinks in order to more easily expose their tells. Characters Shantae Shantae is a half genie who resides in Scuttle Town as it’s protector, working tirelessly to foil the plans of infamous lady-pirate Risky Boots and other powerful threats. As a professional belly-dancer, she can use her belly dance for teleportation and transformation. While this might be her first time playing Texas Holdem, Shantae is a passive player, often calling and checking to see the full river. If she reaches the full river, she will either bet, check, or fold. Even if she has a good hand, she will bet and raise as sparingly as possible and rarely goes all in. In short, Shantae is loose and passive poker player. Should Shantae be chosen to place down a bounty from the player to earn, she will bet a jar of Magic Jam, a cherry-flavored jelly that can be traded in for magical equipment in a item store in Scuttle Town. Should the player win the Magic Jam jar, they will earn a new Kustomization for Sonya Blade (a ponytail similar to Shantae) in Mortal Kombat 11 and a new Repeater Pistol (a flintlock pistol) for Borderlands 3. Should the player use the same Shantae theme for the chips, cards, and poker table, the Inventory alters into that of a pirate ship, with wooden planks as its main base, Tinkerbats roaming around the Inventory, and Shantae having a minor change in clothing, wearing a Jolly Roger bandana and holding a belt with a cutlass in its holster. Doing this also unlocks new conversations regarding to the current theme and shows new elimination cutscenes. Bender Bender Bending Rodríguez was a robot built to bend girders that are to be used in suicide booths before he met with Fry. After declaring that he will be his only friend in the future, Bender quits his attempts to kill himself and joins with Fry in the Planet Express as a crew member. Despite already having knowledge of Texas Holdem, thanks to his gambling addiction, Bender is a extremely aggressive player, often placing bets and making raises on otherwise weak hands in a attempt to make his players fold. However, if the player makes large bets/raises, he will quickly fold himself. In essence, Bender bets big but backs down just as easily. Should Bender be chosen to place down a bounty for the player to earn, he will begrudgingly bet in the Le Grand Cigar, a special cigar that was made from a piece of the original United States Constitution, hand-rolled by Queen Elizabeth II in her wild years and was buried with George Burns until grave robbing space mushrooms stole it. Should the play win the cigar, they will earn a new Kustomization for Kitana (a crown worn by Bender) in Mortal Kombat 11 and a new cocktail sold in Moxxi’s Up Over Bar (Bender’s homemade Slurm) that will increase ammo regeneration by +0.5. Should the player use the same Futurama theme for the chips, cards, and poker table, then the Inventory will alter into that of the inside of Planet Express and Bender will be wearing attire similar to a king. Doing this also unlocks new conversation opportunities and shows unique elimination cutscenes. Monika Monika is a human who is the president of her school’s literature club. Despite the normality it sounds, she possess a sense of hyperawareness and meta-computer knowledge; she is very aware that she is a fictional character in a video game and knows how to manipulate the character files of each character. However, her hyperawareness and fixation on the player often confuses the poker players and her computer file manipulation has been drastically restricted due to GLaDOS encrypting the poker players’ character files. Being a third year student in Japan, Monika is a exceptionally intelligent poker player, knowing how to bluff properly and trick people to making bad poker decisions. She knows when to fold if it becomes clear to her that she won’t win the hand. However, she will also rarely call bets her opponents make, preferring to fold on them rather than waste more chips. Overall, Monika is a tight, but aggressive, poker player. Should Monika be chosen to place down a bounty for the player to earn, she will happily bet in her notebook full of poems she had wrote down during her time in the literature club. Should the player win the notebook, they will win a new Kustomization for Kano (Yuri’s knife) in Mortal Kombat 11 and a new accessory for the revolver (Monika’s pen) in Borderlands 3. Should the player use the same Doki Doki Literature Club theme for the chips, cards, and poker table, then the surroundings of the Inventory will alter to that of a classic dating simulator school, with Monika wearing more casual clothing rather than her school uniform. Doing this also unlocks new conversation opportunities and shows unique elimination cutscenes Raiden Raiden is a God of Thunder who resides in an alternate Earth called Earthrealm, where he works with the Special Forces to defeat the dark forces of Outworld, the Netherrealm, and other malicious realms. With Texas Holdem being the first Earthrealm game he has ever played, he usually has no idea what he is doing. Despite this, he is one of the most honest poker players in the tournament, usually folding if he has a bad hand and rarely bluffs. However, when he does get a really good hand, he will begin to make bets and raises, though he will usually fold when he feels like whatever bet/raise his opponent is making is not worth calling. Overall, Raiden is a tight, but passive, player. Should Raiden be chosen to place down a bounty for the player to win, he will begrudgingly bets in Shinnok’s Amulet, a potent and powerful talisman that is the main weapon used by the fallen Elder God Shinnok. Should the player win the amulet, they will win a new Kustomization for Shao Kahn (Raiden’s war hammer) in Mortal Kombat 11 and a new combat rifle (Sonya Blade’s modified AR-15) in Borderlands 3. Should the player use the same Mortal Kombat theme for the chips, cards, and poker table, then the Inventory will alter into that of Kano’s fight klub, with Raiden getting a design overhaul and becomes Dark Raiden, complete with a personality change. Doing this also unlocks new conversation opportunities and shows unique elimination cutscenes. Poker Conversations Link for all possible Poker Conversations Category:Poker Night 3 Category:Crossover Video games Category:Telltale Games Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Futurama Category:Portal